Being the Golden Boy
by dragonsdreamlair
Summary: Harry has been through shite, he feels like shite, and he definitely doesn't have time to deal with Malfoy's shite. Harry isn't the golden boy the Ministry believes him to be and if he want's to win this war against Voldemort, he has got to play dirty. But sometimes Harry needs someone to lean on. Someone like Draco Malfoy. Not HPB-compliant. Severitus. Abuse. Slytherin!Harry.
1. Seeking Help

"Potter! Where the hell do you think you are going? - running away like a chicken?" Malfoy jeered.

Harry was reaching the end of his patience. Malfoy had been following and daunting Harry across campus since he saw Harry flying on quidditch grounds in the middle of the night. Harry had gone to pitch like he always did. Nothing like the cool air to relax the pounding headache he had been sporting for most of the day. Now, thanks to Malfoy, his headache was back with the sharp, splitting pain that accompanied every noise that reached Harry's ear. The quidditch pitch was where Harry went to think, plan, and relax; flying had been helping Harry blow off some of the steam from his recent misadventures. Harry visibly relaxed just thinking of being air bourn and free.

"Quit ignoring me and turn around like a man! The Weaslette must see some manly qualities in you to date you. Or is she too clouded by the fact that you are the chosen one to see that you are as much of a wuss as your father was?" Malfoy interrupted flaunting his angular nose in the most pretention manner as if just his presence could emanate a feeling of awe.

Harry didn't have time to deal with Malfoy right now. Harry had his own set of problems to deal with, none of which involved Malfoy. Harry had just found an opportunity for a major advance in his plans for the year and he had less than ten minutes to prepare to leave. Harry turned the corner and disappeared into the empty classroom.

"Potter! Just turn around! I have something to tell you!"

Harry was taken aback. Malfoy almost sounded like he was pleading with Harry. Curious, Harry stopped and turned around. One look at the scowl on Malfoy's face and Harry was back in his fowl mood.

"What is it Malfoy? I don't want to hear you telling me how much of a prick I am. I am trying to avoid a fight with you. I am not in the mood today. Can you just leave me alone? Just stop following me, I don't want to deal with any of your shite right now!" Harry shouted back in aggrevation.

Affronted, Malfoy replied, "Well, well, we are doomed. The Golden Boy turned out to have anger management problem. He can't even keep his cool against me, how on earth will the chosen one confront the Dark Lord?"

Even under the arrogant, haughty behavior, Harry could have sworn there was a flash of doubt and fear across Malfoy's face from. Malfoy may have something to hide under his aloofness.

Harry took a deep breath, opened a door and stepped through. He did not want to get into a duel with Malfoy right now, not when he was so close to—

"—Potter, I will tell McGonagall where you were after hours. And you will face a week's detention with Snape all because you were too much of a wuss to talk to me." Malfoy said following Harry.

"—Malfoy, if we must discuss the issue of who is more cowardly. You and I both know you will win that round. You make Neville look like a knight in shining armor or need I remind you of your confrontation with Buckbeak in our third year. Heck, 'Mione packed one hell of a punch on your nose that year if I remember correctly." Harry sighed turning around realizing this was not helping, "Look, I am not here to pick a fight. If there is something you want to discuss with me, can we wait until morning? I have someplace to be and I don't have time to argue about your petty issues tonight."

With that Harry turned on his heel as disapparated from the room. Malfoy was left staring at an empty wall as he whispered into the air, "But the information I have is more important than you can imagine."

* * *

**A/N: As always, reviews are always welcome. Thank you!**


	2. The not-so-golden boy

Amongst their bickering Malfoy had failed to realize that he had followed Harry out of the abandoned Hogwarts classroom and into what appeared to look like a dark grey room. Malfoy had spent nearly four hours in the room waiting for Harry to return; during which time he had explored the remnants of the room.

The fourth wall was in fact a curtain that had covered the bustling nightlife of downtown London. There was a small sofa that had been pushed back adjacent to the curtain leaning against a large bookshelf. Malfoy had also discovered two doors: one that led to the remainder of the flat, and the other through which he and Potter had entered the flat. Malfoy did try to leave but only found himself out of the flat and into an empty corridor with more doors.

"Three Hundred Ninety-four" Malfoy read on the door. Unsure of what to do, Malfoy went back into the flat room and stared out the window watching the muggles move along with their wheeled contraptions and bright lights.

"You are still here are you?" Harry said irritably dropping his bag on the floor letting the contents inside clatter against the hardwood floor, "This better be damn important"

Malfoy was startled by Harry's sudden appearance even though he had been expecting it. Harry staggered towards the couch leaning on the arm rest. As he shifted to a more comfortable standing position, the moonlight that hit face revealed a deep gash across Harry's cheek.

"Where the hell did you go Potter? And why on earth are you wounded? You have cuts, bruises and gashes on your face. How are you not in pain?" Malfoy stepped back as he saw Harry's ashen face and hands covered in blood and grime.

Harry raised both his eyebrows in surprise, confusing Malfoy thoroughly.

What confused Malfoy more was how Harry nonchalant response: "Don't worry about me Malfoy. I have received far worse from my bullies in primary school than a stray cutting curse from your dear Aunt Bellatrix." Harry said as he flicked his hand to turn on the light in the room.

As the room brightened Malfoy was able to make out shelves with hundreds of books that stood in stark contrast with the disgustingly blue wallpaper. There were two sofas that had been pushed against the wall, photo frames, portraits, rugs; everything that would make up a normal drawing room, yet in the darkness, Malfoy had been unable to find any of these things.

"I am sorry about killing her, but I think even you agree she was one crazy bitch." Harry said bringing Malfoy back to their conversation.

"Aunt Bella is dead? How dare you? Why the hell did you go there Potter? Do the Mudblood and Weasel even know where you are?" Malfoy questioned in shock.

"Malfoy you can drop the act. You have already proven your intention to switch allegiances. We both know that woman was deserved to be locked up in a mental institution." Harry seethed as he waved his hand over his cuts as they healed up quickly, "Malfoy you are a smart boy, I am sure you figured out where I have gone considering your late Aunt was there to greet me with unforgivables and all. I needed something that belonged to dear old Tom that was in her possession and I took whatever measures necessary to get it. The only ethical benefit of this whole night is that I get to see Neville genuinely happy after a very long time. As for 'Mione and Ron? Ever since my two best friends have decided to get together progress has been, well, slower than usual. Don't get me wrong, I love 'Mione, but she can be absolutely horrid when it comes to following the rules and listening to Dumbledore. Ron's too scared to do anything against Voldemort or Hermione to provide any kind of backup. Luna is always lost in her own world. Neville is well, Neville. And the Weasley's would flay me alive if I get even the smallest hair on Ginny's head into trouble. So don't get me wrong. I love my friends to pieces but between Snape and Dumbledore, Voldemort has taken a backseat for this year. Happy? I gave you my sob story Malfoy. Now what's yours?"

"I do not have a sob story!" Malfoy retorted not even bothering to grieve for his Aunt.

"Look Malfoy, I have tolerated you long enough please just tell me what you need so I may attend to the wounds in areas I do not want to expose to you! Unless you don't mind me stripping in front of you," Harry drawled

"The Dark Lord gave me the task to kill Dumbledore. I don't think I can do it. But, if I don't my mother won't live. I need your help Potter."

"Yeah, Ron was right you make a lousy Death Eater. I am going to assume you wanted to keep your father proud and only now are realizing the fact that serving maniacal half-blood is against your purist ideals. Also why haven't you talked to Snape or Dumbledore?"

"Wait what? Half-blood?"

"Oh my, we are clueless. You have no idea who the hell Voldemort is, do you?" Harry said.

"Yeah because your father didn't force you into following a Dark Lord who you don't even know because it was an issue of family pride." Malfoy replied.

"No, but I think you might want to know this. Tom Marvalo Riddle is the last surviving descendent of Salazar Slytherin. His father also happens to be a muggle. Tom's mother, Merope Gaunt, dosed the late Tom Riddle Sr. with a love potion and shortly died after giving birth to Tom. Tom grew up in a shitty orphanage. Dumbledore later told Tom of his magical heritage. Tom then came to Hogwarts and was an exceptional student. But his neglected upbringing and Dumbledore's irritating silence made him turn to the dark arts. In his sixth year Tom opened the Chamber of Secrets, killed Myrtle, and blamed Hagrid. After graduating, he sought the position as the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. When Dumbledore denied him the position he cursed the position and became hungry for power. He started killing and torturing and turned to the Dark Arts to become an invincible Dark Lord. Somewhere along that timeline he rearranged his name from Tom Marvalo Riddle to Lord Voldemort because he resented his father for being a muggle."

"Why? How do you know this?"

"Oh Tom and I had a nice chat about it the last time I was down in the chamber. After which he tried to kill me with his 50 foot basilisk but I am not one to hold a grudge. Not to mention Dumbledore has only just started to teach me how to kill the evil bastard, when I have been forced into fighting Tom for survival on a yearly basis. Also why haven't you asked Snape or Dumbledore to help you?"

"Because Snape is a Death Eater and Dumbledore won't help my mother! I can't just leave my mother to die. Don't you understand?" Malfoy retorted.

"So you don't want to be a Death Eater! But you don't want Voldemort to kill your mother either. Ok, I understand. So in order to defy the Dark Lord you decide to come to me, a16 year old child who happens to hate you instead of talking to either the Death Eater spy who also happens to be your Godfather or the benevolent leader of the light who also happens to be the headmaster of the school you attend nine months of the year." Harry replied sardonically.

"That not what I meant!" Malfoy whined

"You don't have the guts to be Death Eater but you have the guts to come to me ask for help? What if I turn you over to the Aurors? You are a registered Death Eater although not a repeat offender but that mark on your arm should suffice for at least five years in Azkaban," Harry argued.

"You want to know that sob story Potter? With my father in Azkaban, for once in my life, I can actually choose to live my life the way I want to. I should thank you but I am asking you to help me. I don't want to be involved with the Dark Lord. I—I'm scared okay? I didn't know who else to go to who would help both me and my mother, but I can see that coming here was a waste of time. There I said it! You can go and run off and tell all your friends!"

Malfoy furrowed his brows and scowled hoping to come off as angry rather than broken.

"Now, why would I do that?" Harry teased, "You only said I was the Golden Boy. I would attempt to help Voldemort if I could."

"Yet, everything I have seen tonight leads me to believe that you aren't quite the ideal Gryffindor Dumbledore seems to think you are. I must give you more credit Potter you are not as dumb as you seem"

"Umm Thanks, I think. But let's not go around telling people that Malfoy complimented Potter or heaven forbid who Potter's been killing in shadow of the night from his mysterious flat the ministry doesn't even know about." Harry finished sarcastically.

"I don't know whether to take you seriously right now Potter."

Harry looked solemnly back at Malfoy.

"Merlin, Potter first we are being decently civil and now Potter is telling me about his secret Slytherin tendencies. How many more bombs are going to drop tonight? The wizarding world thinks they know Harry Potter but in actuality they don't know him at all. No one does."

Harry chuckled to himself as he histrionically said, "I am Harry Potter the boy-who-lived to follow the rules and act as Dumbledore's pawn in this war. But, here is the real shocking plot twist, Voldemort doesn't play by the rules! So I became Harry Potter the boy with no choice but to play dirty. I learnt pretty early on that my façade as hero boy has to be maintained in order to keep up the moral. The war is not pretty and to win I have been forced to take some pretty drastic actions to get as close as I am today." Harry rationalized.

"So you will help me then?" Malfoy asked.

"Does the golden Gryffindor boy ever say no to helping poor, unfortunate souls? But frankly, you have gotten yourself in some pretty deep shit with this task to kill Dumbledore. But I can ensure that both you and your mother will be safe."

Harry's mind was calculating for all the uses of this situation. Malfoy could prove to be an important ally, if only he could convince the others to follow along.

"You do realize you will have to confront both Snape and Lucius at some point, right?"

"Yes, just not yet"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Someone called?"

"Sirius?"

* * *

**A/N: As always, reviews are always welcome. Thank you!**


	3. The Boy with a Plan

Harry stepped forward towards the portrait and winced as pain shot up his spine.

"I am fine don't worry about it." Harry reasured.

"Hello Malfoy," Sirius said directing himself towards the blonde.

Malfoy simply nodded in acknowledgement of the portrait too shocked to speak.

"Harry," Sirius asked kindly, "What kind of trouble did you get into that you have you Malfoy gaping at me whilst in your drawing room?"

"At least it's a step up from your mother gracing our presence." Harry countered

"Merlin, someone's in a bad mood today" Sirius said.

"Sorry, I am just a little on edge. I have had a rough night."

"Oh really now? Is there someone I should meet Harry? I love you just the same no matter what. If you ever need to someone to talk to you can always go to Remus. I know you don't approve of his partner but if you just took the time to get to know him—" Sirius said smirking

"—He killed of Bellatrix tonight to get something that belonged to the Dark Lord. That is all I know I am afraid," Malfoy interjected.

Harry made the mistake of stepping towards Sirius because pain shot out from his spine. Harry bit his tongue to prevent himself from screaming. The pain had been bearable so far but suddenly it had doubled in intensity.

"Harry?" Sirius asked concerned.

"I am fine. Bellatrix just hit me with a stunning spell and I hit the floor hard. It's just a couple of bruises now," Harry reassure hoping they would believe the lie.

Neither Malfoy nor Sirius looked convinced.

"Sirius, I have loads to tell you and we are finally making good progress." Harry said as happily, "But, I need to talk to Regulus. I think we may have hit a breakthrough." Harry continued wincing as the pain suddenly shot out again.

"I am fine!" Harry lashed out knowing both men were looking at him with concern, "It just the bruises I will be fine by tomorrow. Plus I have the entire weekend to recover."

"Alright Harry" Sirius said doubtfully, "Why don't you show your guest to his room for the night and I will have Regulus ready to talk to you tomorrow."

Harry had no idea why Sirius wanted Malfoy to stay. Malfoy could easily go back to Hogwarts now.

Sirius seemed to guess what Harry was thinking because he replied "It's three in the morning, Harry. Filch is on his nightly rounds tonight. You won't stand a chance with that creepy cat lurking in the shadows of the hallways."

Harry sighed and nodded in understanding.

"Try to get some sleep tonight boys." Sirius said as his eyes twinkled with mischief, "I know with all those teenage hormones, it's hard to keep your hand off each other, but for the sake of my sanity please keep quiet while you two mess around."

Sirius' chuckle still rang in room as he left the two boys in horrified disgust.

* * *

"First door to your right, Malfoy" Harry said between his teeth. Sirius was going to pay dearly for this.

"What?" Malfoy questioned.

"The guest bedroom," Harry sighed, "The first door on the right."

Harry pointed to the far door on the wall, "You can use that bathroom to freshen up.

Malfoy quickly walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Alone at last, Harry took a step forward and suddenly was hit with wave of nausea and light headedness. He clutched the arm rest of the sofa; trying to steady himself. The pain had now reached every inch of his body and Harry's breath hitched in pain. Harry ripped off his shirt; he had to heal himself before the pain got out of hand. He had already lost enough blood. He murmured incantations under his breath and watched the cuts heal as quickly as they had formed.

As the pain eased a little, Harry levitated a small cup out of the bag he had dropped on the floor and placed it on the shelf next to his copy of Secrets of the Darkest Art.

One more Horcrux was in his possession. The book, and ring had already been disposed of. The cup, the seventh horcrux, and Nagini were known by location. Now it was simply the task of finding the diadem and locket left to find. Relieved from the pain and stress of the day, Harry sat down on the couch and closed his eyes for a minute.

"Oh this is rich! Potter has a tattoo?" Malfoy said walking towards Harry to get a better look.

"Property of V. Dursley" Malfoy read the tattoo, "The Golden Boy is into some really kinky shite. Does the Weaslette know about this? Who is V. Dursley?"

"It isn't what you think Malfoy. You aren't getting any answers. This is none of your business!" Harry said angrily getting up to grab the bag off the floor.

Malfoy was left staring at Harry's receding figure when Malfoy started piecing things together.

"Potter, you know you have large scars on your back." Malfoy asked genuinly concerned

"I am aware thanks" Harry said bitterly.

Malfoy was taken aback by Potter's unpleasant tone. It wasn't at all like the banter they had expressed earlier. Pooter seemed far more hostile about this topic.

"No one knows about this do they? Not even Dumbledore." Malfoy deduced knowing that he was really pushing his luck this time. Malfoy's mind raced filling in all the possibilities for the situation.

"They are under high-level glamours, if that is what you mean." Harry grumbled angrily trying to avoid the topic of Dumbledore, "I am impressed that you were able to see through these glamours. Pomfrey has never detected any of these in my countless and infamous visits to the infirmary."

With a wave of his hand Harry turned the lights off and turned around to head off to bed.

"Potter? Who is V. Dursley?" Malfoy questioned as he followed Harry into the hallway.

"Not who you expect it to be and it is NONE of your business. Your room is across the hall. Good Night Malfoy," Harry said opening the door and disappearing into his bedroom.

With a bang Malfoy was left alone in the darkness with hundreds of questions. There was one thing Malfoy was certain of: no one knew who Harry Potter really was.

* * *

**A/N: As always, reviews are always welcome. Thank you!**


	4. Meeting Harry Potter

Malfoy couldn't sleep. He was so intrigued by this Slytherin version of Potter that he found himself back in the drawing room staring at the bookshelf observing the peculiar titles in the dark.

"Advanced Rune Translation, Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms, Extreme Incantations, Quintessence: A Quest, A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration, and Advanced Potion-Making?" Malfoy thought to himself, "It's like Granger's wet dream."

There was a small switch next to the bookshelf and Draco pulled the switch with fascination of its existence.

"Muggles sure have learned to cope without magic" Malfoy laughed to himself as the room lit up.

Now that the room was brighter, Malfoy was able to recognize a more titles like Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes, The Healer's Helpmate, Merpeople: A Comprehensive Guide to Their Language and Customs, From Egg to Inferno: a Dragon-Keeper's Guide, Hairy Snout Human Heart, and A new theory of Numerology.

Potter even owned a copy of Skrifter af Knos. It was rumored that this book held some secret code created by the notorious marauders.

Potter's library seemed to have an abundance of Defense books such as Charms of Defense and Deterrence, Powers You Never Knew You Had and What to do with Them Now You've Wised Up, A Study into the Possibility of Reversing the Actual and Metaphysical Effects of Natural Death, with Particular Regard to the Reintegration of Essence and Matter, A Compendium of Common Curses and t their Counter-Actions, The Dark Arts Outsmarted, Guide to Advanced Occlumency, Jinxes for the Jinxed, Magick Moste Evile, Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration, Moste Potente Potions, and Practical Defensive Magic and its Use Against the Dark Arts.

There were several muggle titles that Malfoy had never even heard of such as A Brief History of Time by a muggle named Stephen Hawking. It came as no surprise that Potter owned Muggle texts, but to a Malfoy, Muggle texts were rare and forbidden making them all the more enticing.

Malfoy scanned the shelf looking at all the title in mystic fascination.

Malfoy eyed through Theory of Algebraic Number Fields, Principles of Mathematical Logic, Cosmos by Carl Sagan, Hyperspace by Michio Kaku, and Schrödinger: Life and Thought; finally picking up a book titled The Ghost in the Atom: A Discussion of the Mysteries of Quantum Physics.

"Does Potter even understand this?" Malfoy thought as he leafed through the pages.

Malfoy placed the book back on shelf only to notice a brown, leather-bound notebook with no words on the cover. There was, however, a tan lightning bolt that shockingly resembled Potter's scar.

Intrigued by the cover and lack of words on the binding, Malfoy flipped open the book and started reading:

_September 1__st__, 1991_

_Dear err Diary? No, Journal. Wonderful I sound like an eight year old girl. Well done Harry! Anyway, Mrs. Figg this is the greatest birthday gift I have ever received. I have already sent you a hundred thank you letters for this awesome journal. But thank you again, I know you couldn't afford this by yourself and I am pretty sure Mr. Davenport pitched in as well. Mrs. Figg, when I graduate from Hogwarts I will give this journal back you so you can read about all of the crazy things I did. You even told me to keep this journal and write down everything interesting that happened to me from the day I turned eleven. I decided to write in this journal today because I don't think you mean when I turned eleven but you actually wanted me to write in this journal when I started Hogwarts, didn't you! You always told me that things would look up when I turned eleven. You thought that the wizarding world would just accept me as I am because I am Harry Potter. But, Mrs. Figg, the wizards have their own idea of who Harry Potter should be. So much for things looking up! Don't get me wrong they are a lot better than before it is just that I still have to hide myself. And to be fair you weren't completely off your mark. People here actually like me, sure they like the perfect Gryffindor version of me, but they genuinely care! I made my first friend (who is in my age group) today on the train. Ron's really cool. He has a big family and six brothers! He is so lucky and rich he doesn't even know it. But because of all his older brothers, I get the feeling that Ron feels like he is overshadowed. We also met a girl, Hermione, she a bit stuck up like Percy, Ron's brother, and a know-it-all but she is very—mothering and by extension caring and loving. I think Ron just doesn't like her because she is smart. I wonder if I can ever make Hermione and Ron like each other. Anyway, the train ride was awesome! I had more food than I've had in my entire life. This reminds me, I need to slowly build up my appetite without causing suspicion. What a scandal it would be if people found out that Harry Potter is malnourished? Even if there was a scandal, it still wouldn't stop Dumbledore from dropping me back on the Dursley's doorstep on the 10__th__ of June. Uncle Vernon—_

"Uncle Vernon…Vernon Dursley…V. Dursley!" Malfoy exclaimed as things pieced as he turned back to the entry.

_—__has been more of a nightmare since we saw Hagrid. I got three violent lashings since then. The worst one was over the fact that Hedwig wouldn't keep quiet. Then again I have gotten thrashed over less. At least Dudley shut up about his acceptance into Smeltings. I think the piggy incident has left him and Aunt Petunia horrified. I was wondering, if the ministry tracks wandless magic, if they don't, I could technically train myself to do wandless work. Wandless healing would get me out of a lot of trouble. I will probably spend tomorrow night in the library. I will have to be sneaky, otherwise the Daily Prophet will headline tomorrow's paper as The-Boy-Who-Lived: A closet bookworm and other nerdy things that make us question if Harry is truly a Gryffindor and not a Ravenclaw in disguise. If only they knew that the Sorting hat had wanted me in Slytherin! Breaking news: Harry Potter (an eleven year old boy that is worshiped by warlocks and witches everywhere) is in cohorts with the one and only blonde ponce, bloody Draco—my father will hear about this—Malfoy!_

Malfoy did actually chuckle at this. Not that he would ever admit it, but Potter did have his moments. Malfoy turned to a couple pages to another entry.

_December 28__th__, 1991_

_It's almost New Years and I am really missing your treacle tarts, Mrs. Figg. It would make me feel better because we still can't find Nicholas Flammel. I know he did something with Alchemy otherwise why else would he be involved with the philosopher's stone. I did a bit of research on the Philosopher's stone. Apparently, it can regenerate a body that has been lost. That dream with the green light, well, turns out it's a pretty significant memory. So while I was in the library I was able to find a book on memory and memory modifications. I have successfully extracted this dream-like memory and thank Merlin, Fred and George respect me without asking too many questions because they got me my portable pensieve from their visit to Hogsmeade before the break. I was watching the memory and I have theories on Voldemort and the day he died._

_Turns out my mother used blood magic, hence the reason for the Dursleys, to create a force field around me. (If that information leaks out there will be no distinction between the good and evil because according to the public "Dark" magic can ONLY have dark uses. Yet my mother used "Dark" magic to protect me.) I don't have actual audio on the spell my mother used but I can read her lips and guess at the incantation. What I was able to understand was: __**anima deamus**__. I wasn't able to find anything on the spell but I will keep looking. Anyway whatever that incantation did, it only destroyed Voldemort's body. I have a feeling that whoever broke into Vault 713 was either one of Voldemort's death eaters or Voldemort himself! However that leaves only two conclusions, either Voldemort will have to sneak in here undetected or one of the teachers is going to do it for him. I am putting my money on Snape, Ex Death Eater, Fluffy fighter, and first year terrorizer extraordinaire! The only thing working against his case is that he is trusted by Dumbledore and he has been working here for ages without any disruption. Which leads me to my second suspect; Quirrell. He is brand new and he has the perfect cover. But the man is entirely scared of the subject he teaches which makes him an unusual suspect._

_Speaking of Teachers, most of my teachers have been surprisingly gullible of the bullshit argument I fed them about how I wanted to fake my grades so that Hermione wouldn't feel bad. And then when I got out in the world I would not have to worry about hurting Hermione or my career. But that is partly true. (Guess who didn't believe a world of it? Snape! I mean it is not like he hates me already or anything.) The thing is if I make the quidditch team in my first year and have the highest grades than the seemingly top scoring student then I would become the talk of the press. The public already overestimates my abilities. If I let people know that I am actually capable of taking responsibility then the public will become complacent and leave the entire decision up to me. I can't keep that much weight on my shoulder. When Voldemort returns, and I assure you he won't give up until he does, I will be on the only one on the front line of a war that never really ended. If the ministry labels me as a child incompetent of taking on a challenge then I will receive substantial aid in ridding this planet of a madman and his deranged followers._

Potter was still a first year and he was already manipulating the public and planning for a war that hadn't even started yet. Potter had seen it all coming as a precocious eleven year old. Malfoy leafed through several more pages.

_June 7__th__, 1992_

_I have been in the hospital for two days. If I have to maintain these glamours any longer I think I will collapse. Dumbledore came in yesterday to tell me that I did not accidentally kill a man using dark magic but it was in fact the uncharted terrains of "love magic" from the pure sacrifice of my mother. It was pure sacrifice from my mother that keeps me protected from magic not project it. And to make it worse I know I killed Quirrell in front of the Mirror of Erised that night because I had been practicing the use of the dark arts spell since December when I figured out it was Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters trying to steal the stone. _

_When I was down there, Quirrell told me that Snape had attempted to protect me from Quirrell and Voldemort but I didn't believe him. But the man may have some truth behind the claim. So I snuck out last night into Snape's chamber to find out a few, very interesting, details about my Potions Professor. For one, my mother and Snape were childhood friends! Can you believe it? I think its Snape's influence on her that made her adept in the Dark Arts although she did condemn him for turning to it. The most saddening of my discoveries was that my father was a rich, pompous arse. He was a jerk and a bully and terrible person. I want to be ashamed of him but I can't bring myself to hate him because after all he is my father. But if he could just stand Snape with all his greasy hair for one minute I wouldn't be so disappointed because Snape is not so bad. Sure he is snaky git but he is a good snaky git—that sounded better in my head. Turns out we have a lot in common but the only difference is that he craves power. He always felt weak and defenseless and, unlike me, he didn't get power dropped on his head when he turned eleven. My jerk of a father just made it worse. Snape has always been loyal to the light side but he just wanted power. Forever the power-hungry Slytherin I suppose. I still think it is weird that my Mother and Snape were friends but I mean it's not like Snape loved my mother or anything, right?—Oh No! Oh Gross! That greasy git could have been my father?! I am sorry I think I need to go to the washroom and lose my lunch. It is better that way anyway. I need to get used to eating once every two weeks anyway. Unless—Oh!Mrs. Figg you are going to love me! Pluse two months in the bookshop? Life is finally looking up!_

Malfoy was just now getting a glimpse at Potter. There was so much more to Potter than he had realized. Malfoy began racing through the entries.

_September 14__th__, 1994_

**_Anima Deamus: _**_A_ _sanguinem (can only be placed on blood relative) incantation that was invented by Morgause (circa 1400) in wake of Morgan la Fey's last battle with Merlin. The spell has been used on several other occasions. In the past, those who have attempted to break past the blood ward experience rapid carcass dissemination and their ultimate death. In some cases if the soul has already been damaged or broken, such as during death, the remaining portion of the soul will fragmentize and create a horcrux with the nearest living thing._

_If I my history is accurate, the spell that Morgause cast on Morgan la Fey was intended to keep Merlin from harming Morgan la Fey. However, it Arthur was the one who ultimately caused Morgan la Fey's downfall. Because Arthur was already mortally wounded his soul was split and made a horcrux in the closest living thing. _

_Turns out that my mother's curse didn't actually kill Voldemort, instead it destroyed his body and fragmented his soul. Those fragments would then attach to nearest living thing which would mean me. Therefore, Voldemort accidentally made me a horcrux, according to the definition above. Horcruxes (To be researched in more depth) What I can conclude from all of this is that Voldemort has more than one Horcrux because otherwise he wouldn't be "alive." And neither would the Death Eaters start assembling again._

_March 22__nd__, 1995_

_I finally found a book on Horcruxes! Not only has it has been hard to find but I haven't had much time to search between juggling school, the Triwizard tournament, and for the better part of the year hiding from everyone who hates me. You will never guess who helped me find this book? Sev! Ok so Remus helped mitigate the help but only because I walked in on them shagging a couple months ago. A memory I would gladly obliviate myself of. Sirius has hooked me up with his brother, Regulus, who is far more adept with this Dark Arts stuff especially with Voldemort and his horcruxes. _

_In other news, I finally perfected my animangus form. Sirius has been helping me since my birthday last year. Yesterday, I finally was able into morph into a wolfdog. With my patronus as a stag and my animangus form a wolfdog, I have a somehow become a mix of all my father figures. Not that you and Mr. Davenport are not my parental figures you guys are more like my friendly grandparents. And thank you so much for that last letter from you. I have loads to tell you when I get back from Hogwarts._

_October 31__th__, 1995_

_Sirius took me to see my parent's grave tonight. I thought after all this time it would be nothing, seeing their headstones yet somehow when I walked in front I felt like my heart had been ripped and stomped on repeatedly. I don't know how or when, but the next thing I knew, I had been crying on Sirius' shoulder for over an hour. It took me a while before I could control my emotions. I had only just gotten control of myself and Sirius thought it was a good idea to go see my parent's home in Godric's Hollow. _

_Turns out Sirius, despite his history of bad timing actually had a point in going. My parents had portraits created of all of them in the unlikely case that any of the four ever died in the war. Mischief Managed. That was all it took to see them again after fifteen years. The thing in with the wands and cemetery didn't count ok?_

_Luna has been the best. I only just got to know her but she has been so understanding and helpful. She even started helping me with my research on horcruxes. Mrs. Figg you should meet her. You two would get along so well._

Before he knew it Malfoy had raced through all the entries so engrossed in the journal that he had failed to realize that the sun had already risen and he was being watched by two figures in the portrait across the window.

Malfoy closed the book and placed it back on the shelf barely registering that it was six in the morning. The figure in the portrait cleared a throat making Malfoy jump.

"Harry won't like the fact that you have been reading his 'diary' and will probably shriek like a girl when he finds out that a boy has gone through his journal and learnt of all of his secret crushes" said the man who looked like an older version of Harry.

"James, just because Harry isn't in this room doesn't mean it is ok to tease him," said the red hair woman next James.

"Mr. Potter, it is from this 'diary' that I must regret to inform you that Harry thinks of you as Father and loves you because of that title but does not respect you as you are a bully and a terrible person." Malfoy said, shocked as he found himself defending Potter from his own father.

"Harry did express his sentiments towards me when we first met. I have apologized to Sev and I have made amends for my digression as an arrogant teenager with too much power. I am not proud of who I was and I hope that one day Harry will be able to respect me because of who I have become and not because of the mistakes I had made." James replied.

"You look tired, why don't you go in and rest. With Harry's escapade last night I would assume you two will be having a late breakfast today," said Lily with a knowing smile.

Malfoy waved thanks and walked down in the hallway relaxing into the guest bed and closing his eyes finally for much needed sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Woah, such a long chapter. As always, reviews are most welcome. Thank you!**


End file.
